The present invention relates to an apparatus for spring-assisted pivoting of a liftgate or door, and method for producing such apparatus.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An apparatus for spring-assisted pivoting of a liftgate or door, in particular supported by a torsion bar spring system, against gravity between a closed position and an open position with an adjusting device for (re-)adjustment of the torque to be supplied by the torsion bar spring system, and a method for producing such an apparatus.
Apparatuses of the aforedescribed type are used in the automobile industry for reducing the operating forces when a liftgate or a door is pivoted against gravity between a closed position and an open position and, if necessary, for self-locking of the liftgate or door in one or more open positions.
Disadvantageously, fine adjustment of the pretension of the torsion bar spring system and hence also of the counter torque supplied by the torsion bar spring system is very difficult during the assembly of the device and in particular after the device is installed in a vehicle. As a result, possible tolerances of the components, for example of the liftgate or the torsion bar spring system, or a relaxation of the torsion bar springs can only be insufficiently compensated.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an apparatus for spring-assisted pivoting of a liftgate or door, with which the pretension of the torsion bar system can (subsequently) be easily and cost-effectively adjusted, and a method for producing such an apparatus.